Mundo Oculto
by Moores
Summary: Ellos lo trajeron. Ellos lo salvaron. Ellos lo educaron. Ahora, ellos lo necesitan. Secretos revelados, mundos ocultos. Magia, caos, guerra. Después de todo, en ellos cae la responsabilidad. En él, cae la fuerza…


**Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es una idea que nacio un día viendo la pelicula de Hellboy y, bueno, no rechase algo tan demente n.n**

**Espero y sea de su agrado, porqe a mi me ah gustado escribirlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras: 2,433<strong>

* * *

><p>Ni Hetalia ni Hellboy me pertenecen, son de sus dueños y no gano nada por esta historia...<p>

* * *

><p>Alemania miro su amado barrio, SU ADORADO barrió alemán tan propio del país, destrozado. No había piedra sobre piedra y un gran hoyo había en el suelo, profundo y asesino. Se abrazo con fuerza, asegurándose el cuello del abrigo por el frio y para ocultar las lagrimillas que se formaban en su cara. A su lado, Prussia se mantenía erguido, mirando con seriedad el lugar destrozado; preguntándose cuántas vidas se perdieron en tan pocos minutos, de modo tan horrible y tortuoso. Aun que no lo aceptara, también tenía ganas de llorar. El viento y el sonido de la madera quemarse era lo único que les llegaba a los oídos. El viento era agresivo, violento y frio, pero poco les importaba. Solo estaban allí, parados, viendo el desolado y deprimente paisaje, guardando el minuto de silencio que sus muertos merecían.<p>

―Vinimos en cuanto nos enteremos.

Los alemanes se volvieron para ver a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llegar, abrigados y serios. Se pararon a su lado, viendo el paisaje, y guardaron silencio. Los hermanos sabían porque estaban allí, lo sabían perfectamente, pero no querían decirlo. No querían recordarlo. Alemania se abrazo más fuerte, con la vista perdida en ese paisaje, pensando en que pronto llegaría Rusia con un rostro tan serio que aterraría más y diría algo como "Yo lo reparo", pero también sabía que tanto el ruso como todos estaban al tanto de que eso no podía repararse tan fácilmente. Era algo que hacía años estaban reparando, pagando, y ese día solo era un recordatorio más de esa estupidez. Suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose pequeñito en ese lugar tan caótico.

― ¿Rusia vendrá?

―Dijo que tomaría el primer avión hacía acá― Respondió Estados Unidos, aterrado. ―, se veía realmente afectado.

―Debería estarlo. Gran parte de todo esto es su culpa.― Sentencio Prussia amargamente.

―Y otra parte es tuya, no lo olvides.― Le replico Inglaterra, sin dejar de ver el lugar y controlando sus nauseas.

―Ja. Bruder, cállate― Dijo el alemán, girando y alejándose del lugar con paso lento y cansado. ―. Vayamos a mi casa, allí esperaremos a Rusia.

Rusia, en cuanto bajo del avión, tomo un taxi. No estaba dispuesto a pasearse por allí en el auto de la embajada siendo que su visita, lejos de ser diplomática, era de lo más lúgubre posible. Se acomodo en el asiento trasero y tendió un papel al conductor, ordenándole con completa seriedad que le llevara allí. Mientras el hombre conducía le contaba al ruso sobre la catástrofe que acaba de ocurrir, dándole detalles extraoficiales muy aterradores. Rusia, a cada metro recorrido, tenía más ganas de golpear al conductor con su llave, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba llegar y ya. Y eso hizo. Pudo ver la casa a la que iba que, en muchos aspectos, era humilde. Pago al conductor, le recordó a su madre en ruso, y se camino con rapidez hasta la puerta. Estaba abierta, así que muy poco se molesto en tocar y entro sin más.

Allí estaban todos. Alemania tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar, una mueca de dolor y culpa adornaba su rostro. Prussia estaba a su lado, con los ojos rojos fríos y un gesto serio. Las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el pecho. Estados Unidos estaba en otro sillón, frente a los germánicos, y sostenía un café frente a su cara. Su gesto era serio, muy impropio de él, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de remordimientos. Inglaterra estaba a su lado. El gesto frio, propio del caballero inglés cuando se enfrentaba en conflictos severos. Mágicos quizás. Y el círculo se cerraba con él. Su gesto carente de sonrisa, una mirada gélida y un brillo de desprecio por si mismo en ella. En si, esos cinco hombres, cuatro países, daban una imagen aterradora.

―Ayudare a repararlo todo.― Fue lo primero que dijo. No sabía que más decir. Alemania soltó una carcajada desganada.

―Siempre que algo ocurre dices eso.― Dijo el alemán, su voz estaba ahogada por el dolor.

―Y siempre lo cumplo, ¿o no?― Se defendió.

―Ese no es el punto. El punto es que ya no podemos seguir así― Dijo Estados Unidos, severo y con la vista fija en sus zapatos. ―. Esto amenaza a los demás, ¿entienden? Así como aquí ocurrió, también puede ocurrir en México o en China. Ellos tienen que saberlo.

―Ellos tienen que saber de él.― Dicto Inglaterra, nervioso.

―Me rehusó a que todos se enteren sobre lo que ocurrió― Dijo Prussia. Sus ojos brillaron de odio y culpa. ―. ¡A nadie de le incumbe nuestro secretos!

―Basta, Bruder. Ellos tienen razón. El secreto no puede seguir así. Nosotros ya hemos peleado nuestra pelea contra eso durante años, ya es tiempo de que tengamos apoyo…

―Él no está con los otros, por ahora. Esta en Egipto con una mujer… no es lo que piensan― Dijo Estados Unidos, sin perder la seriedad. ―. Los otros están dispuestos a salir a la luz.

―No me gustaría revelar mi relación con eso― Dijo el ruso, severo. ―, pero no podría perdonármelo sino lo hiciera. No podría volver a la tumba de Anya si no.

El silencio volvió. Los países se miraban entre ellos, nerviosos. Ese era su secreto más grande, más sombrío y, para lo alemanes, más horrendo de todos. Cuando Prussia asintió lentamente, fue cuando Estados Unidos entendió que todos estaban de acuerdo. Se levanto y camino hasta el teléfono para realizar la llamada. Esa desgraciada llamada.

―Soy Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de América. Conécteme con Maning.

"El gran secreto"

La reunión del G8 estaba a punto de empezar. Todos miraban con cierta timidez a Alemania, todos sabían de lo ocurrido. Así mismo miraban con asombro a Estados Unidos, quien estaba serio. Inglaterra llamo al orden, Prussia estaba allí, y todos los países tomaron sus lugares. Japón estaba sentado al lado de Italia, de ambas; y a su otro lado quedaba Canadá. Al lado de este estaba Rusia, severo, y allí también estaba Francia, desconcertado pues el inglés poco le respondió cuando lo insulto. El invitado en ese momento era China. Para todos los países era increíblemente extraño para todos que fuera Inglaterra quien dirigiera la reunión, pero estaba pasando. Estados unidos, estaba bien sentado, sosteniendo con fuerza un folder negro con un extraño logotipo. Prussia, sentado a la mesa con un letrerito delante de él, como si aun fuera una nación; estaba serio, sin su amado Gilbirt, y mirando con frialdad al inglés. Rusia no sonreía, su rostro estaba horriblemente serio, su vaso de vodka estaba intacto, lo que resultaba obvio que estaba sobrio. Pero el peor de todos era Alemania. Sus ojos carecían de brillo y estaban perdidos en algún lugar indefinido. Sus manos juntas, dedos entrelazados, sobre la mesa y un gesto de arrepentimiento propio del joven país que era cuando perdió la segunda guerra mundial. No, aquella vez tuvo más espíritu que en este momento. Solo por él, el ambiente era tenso. Demasiado, quizás. Inclusive, Inglaterra se había quedado de pie frente a todos, mudo, y con los ojos verdes embriagados de tristeza fijos en la nada.

― ¿Qué ocurre mama Inglaterra?―

Por primera vez, la voz del pequeño Canadá se dejaba oír con fuerza, resonando, incluso, en ese callado salón. Inglaterra alzo la vista y tragó en seco, dispuesto a hablar.

―Yo se los diré.― Dijo Alemania levantándose de su lugar. Su tono despreocupado no era propio de él. Lo que aterro a todos.

― ¡Alemania! ¡Tú no estás en condiciones de…!

―Fue mi estupidez, ¿no? Ya cometerás las tuyas y podrás contarlas como tú quieras, Inglaterra. Yo cuento esta porque es mía.

Alemania camino hasta pararse frente a todos, tomo una tiza y escribió en el pizarrón dos simples palabras: "Proyecto Ragnarök". El alemán se limpio las manos y miró a todos. Entonces hablo.

―Uno de tantos proyectos del Tercer Reich fue este, el proyecto Ragnarök. Un grupo de de miembros del partido NAZI convencieron al Führer de llevar a cabo este demente proyecto con ayuda de…

―_Raspútin _(1), Grigori Yefímovich _Raspútin_― Dijo Rusia con la mirada fría fija en su mano enguantada. A su lado, China pudo ver un relicario abierto en su palma con la fotografía de una joven.

―Si, Rasputín― Dijo Alemania. Su mirada estaba sobre Rusia y es que sabía exactamente que le ocurría. ―. Él organizo todo. A finales de la guerra, ellos abrieron una especie de portal y…

― ¿Qué no Rasputín estaba muerto desde 1916?― Pregunto Japón, su rostro estaba adornado por la curiosidad.

―Da― Respondió el ruso. Dirigió su fría mirada hacia el japonés. ―. Lo apuñalamos, envenenamos, disparamos, aporreamos e incluso lo arrogamos en un saco a un lago donde murió congelado. Pero, aun así, en 1944, recibí una llamada de Inglaterra diciéndome que _Raspútin_ había hecho de las suyas una vez más. No logramos matarlo del todo bien, ¿da?

Japón callo, comprendiendo que el ruso estaba en mal estado, quizás peor que el alemán. Este se aclaro la garganta y continuo, su gesto era más propio de Prussia mientras que el de este era más propio de Alemania.

―Rasputín abrió el portal esa noche, en Escocia. Había prometido un arma al loco de mi jefe para poder ganar la guerra, un arma sobrenatural y efectiva. Yo estaba ese día, cuando la puerta fue abierta, y vi lo que había al otro lado. Fue aterrador y nauseabundo. No pude cerrar mis ojos sin ver esas imágenes durante meses. Pero, Rasputín cumplió su palabra, y esa noche el arma apareció…

―Sin embargo, Inglaterra y yo intervenimos, con ayuda del profesor Trevor Bruttenholm (2), destruimos la maquina y asesinamos a Rasputín, de nuevo, e interceptamos el arma. Alemania nos la entrego sin más, prometió ayudarnos con ella y se marchó. Ese día, entre Inglaterra, el Profesor Bruttenholm y yo creamos la BPRD (3).― Dijo Estados Unidos seriamente.

―El Buro de Defensa e Investigación de lo Paranormal…― Suspiro el inglés con cansancio. ―, Alemania se nos unió después de la guerra; Rusia tenía su propia agencia paranormal…

―Tengo, la Agencia de Estudios Arcanos y Técnicas Esotéricas (4), antes de la URSS, hoy de Rusia, la señorita Varvará aun no muere, ¿da?

El inglés abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo de que esa _niña_ aun este viva. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y es que ella daba miedo.

―Esta bien, Rusia tiene su propia agencia. Desde el 44´ realizamos actividades e investigación, luchado contra muchos de los que ustedes llaman "_mis amigos imaginarios_"

―Creo que lo más prudente será que _ellos_ lo expliquen, Inglaterra.― Dijo Estados Unidos serio.

Se puso de pie, camino lentamente hasta la puerta y murmuro un "come on" al abrirla. Entonces todos los demás países quedaron mucho más que en shock.

Primero entraron un hombre de traje negro y calvo. Era robusto y su gesto era el del típico hombre con una vida muy agitada. Tras él entro una mujer de pantalón café y chaqueta muy grande. Fumaba y tenía el cabello rojo suelto. Luego entro una mujer rubia de gran sonrisa, su chaqueta igualmente era grande. El verdadero shock empezó cuando entraron los otros dos.

El primero tenía el color del barro cocido y despedía un extraño aroma. Llevaba un chaleco oscuro y unas botas cafés, su único atuendo de la cintura hacia abajo era madera y hierro cubriendo sus partes más intimas. El otro era azul. Llevaba un traje negro, ajustado, y un extraño aparato en el cuello del cual se podía apreciar un par de branquias, así mismo tenía unos juggles sobre sus grandes ojos azules.

Los países quedaron sin habla. Japón abría y cerraba la boca, incrédulo. Inglaterra tenía la mirada gacha, nervioso. Rusia miraba con seriedad absoluta, apretando el relicario como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Estados Unidos estaba aun parado en la puerta, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos. Prussia miro a los recién llegados y luego miro a Alemania. Este, para sorpresa no solo del prusiano, sonreía de lado, despreocupado.

―West…

― ¿Quiénes son ellos, aru?― Pregunto China, cortando a Prussia. El hombre calvo miro a Inglaterra y luego a Estados Unidos, ambos le asintieron. Dio un paso al frente y se aclaro la garganta.

―Soy el Dr. Tom Maning, actual jefe de la BPRD. Este es mi equipo. La Dr. Kate Corrigan, experta en Folklore Antiguo; Elizabeth Sherman, Piroquinética y líder de escuadra…

―Llámenme Liz.

―Si, Liz. Bueno, Él es Roger, miembro del equipo de combate (todos le decimos Roger el Homúnculo); y este de aquí es el Dr. Abe Sapiens, experto en, bueno, casi todo. Nosotros somos los miembros y representantes de la BPRD.

Silencio. El pequeño Canadá, quien, al igual que su hermano, guardaba sus propios y oscuros secretos (5), se abrazo más a su oso, ignorando la pregunta de este, y observando a los desconocidos. Después de un par de segundos de silencio, el grito se escucho.

― ¿¡Qué diantres dices! ¡¿Eso es un pez?― Pregunto Francia, alarmado y escandalizado.

― ¡Claro que no!― Exclamo Abe, ofendido. ―Soy un Ichtyo Sapiens… un semi pez.

― ¿No es lo mismo?― Pregunto Romano, irritado y atemorizado.

― ¿Es lo mismo Francia que Italia?― Espeto Liz, irritada. ―Maning, esto es estúpido. Nunca hemos necesitado de esta gente, ¿por qué ahora si?

―Liz, cállate― Replico Maning, cortante. ―. Estamos aquí por lo ocurrido en Alemania esta tarde. El Dr. Sapiens fue el encargado de la misión de limpieza. Nosotros…

― ¿Limpieza? ¿Limpieza de que, Alemania-kun? ¡¿Esto que tiene que ver con el arma del que nos han hablado? ¡¿Es esta el arma?― Grito Japón, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

Rusia soltó una risilla y, aunque su mirada seguía fría, sonrió. Se levanto, guardando el relicario en su bolsillo, y camino hasta Maning dándole la mano.

―Señor Maning, la señorita Varvará le envía sus saludos.

―Gracias, señor Braginski, salúdemela igualmente, por favor.

―Da― El ruso miro al japonés con una sonrisa. ―. El arma que Raspútin trajo fue al llamado "Accidente Hellboy".― Sonrió, mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente. ―Él ahora está en Egipto, en una expedición con una amiga suya.

―Hellboy es una persona, no un arma.―Le defendió Roger, su voz era cavernosa.

―Da, lo sé.―

―Si terminaron de hablar, me gustaría escuchar lo que Herr Maning tiene que decirnos― Dijo Alemania, luego los conto. ―. ¿Falta Herr Krauss?

―Él no se sentía en condiciones de presentarse ahora. El barrio destruido, fue donde estaba su casa― Dijo Kate, seria. ― ¿Señor Ludwing, está usted bien?

―Mejor que nunca.

Todos sabían que era mentira, pero igual callaron. Ahora el tema central eran esos extraños seres delante de ellos….

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

(1): Aunqe creo qe nadie se dio cuenta, escribi dos formas diferentes el nombre del Monje loco: "Raspútin" y "Rasputín", ¿porqe? Simple, cuando el acento esta en la "u", es el modo en qe se pronuncia en ruso y el acento en la "i" es del modo en que se pronuncia en latino. Por eso esas dos formas.

(2): Este es el verdadero nombre del profesor (para los qe vimos la pelicula) y lo eh tomado del Comic. Segun recuerdo, pues hace mucho qe lo lei, se pronunciaba "Broom" (?) y por eso en la traduccion al latino en las peliculas, así se llama.

(3): Las siglas en ingles de "Buro de Defensa e Investigacion de lo Paranormal", segun tengo entendido son esas. Si me eqivoco, por favor haganmelo saber.

(4): En el comic 1946 es donde aparece por primera vez Varvará. Allí la nombran como "lider" de este departamento, aqi llamado agencia, y por eso eh puesto que la agencia rusa de lo paranormal lleva ese nombre. Si alguien lo conoce realmetne, por favor informenme.

(5): Los oscuros secretos de Canadá son sobre aliens. La sona de Canada y la Antartica estan estrechametne relacionado con estos fenomenos, ¿porqe? Qien sabe!

Bueno, esas son todas las notas. Ya sin más, prometiendo volver con más locuras, me despido.

Su amigo **Moores** se va! =D


End file.
